Dear School Gang Leader
by SearchingForLala
Summary: *Warning:Lemon* She didn't know what was worse: Katou's desires or her own. Please leave a review. If people like it, i'll write more chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place in chapter 10 near the end. I thought there was so much potential, plus the whole ninja returning to interrupt the love scene could have been avoided. I love this series, but they move too slow so I thought I'd spice things up! Here's an alternative ending, hope you enjoy! KatouxHayaka forever!~_

* * *

As they approached her room, she gently grabbed and tugged the back of his robe near the neckline. "Katou, are you going back to the boys room?" Asked Hayaka. Of course, her words were misinterpreted. She was merely asking out of curiosity; her innocent mind would never think of such intentions.

The boys though, did.

"What?!" Katou said mouth open, with a look of shock.

The other boys having heard this squealed from the new exciting buildup. "The real meaning is stay in my room! Ah! It's an invitation!" They ran and skipped off in glee altogether, leaving Katou and Hayaka in front of their room.

It happened so fast that Hayaka was confused as to why they left and what this "invitation" was. Worried, she asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Katou sighed, as he saw that in a matter of seconds they all disappeared, "It's not a matter of whether it's right or wrong. It's just the careless way you phrased it that can be very easily misunderstood."

Hayaka tried to understand this. What could be misunderstood about her asking? Again, her innocent mind wouldn't allow that option to be a possibility. Therefore, never reaching the answer. As she tried to think deeper, Katou took the hand that was resting on his left arm.

"And there's a problem with you putting your hand there," he said, adding a little bit too much pressure in its hold to make it comfortable. "You are a woman," he said sternly, trying to force this fact into her mind. As she faced him, he took the other hand as well and walked forward, forcing her to walk backwards into her room. "The way you do that to me," he turned and had her against the wall, "will stir up," his face was an inch from hers. He let go of her hands and softly cupped her face between both his hands. Katou restricted himself from kissing her, despite how much he wanted to. Instead, he settled to have his forehead against hers as he said, "my desires."

Hayaka was blushing a deep red; Katou was so close to her. Her mind was going blank and she was hyperventilating. "D-D-Desires?"

Katou sighed out of frustration. She still wasn't getting it. He'd have to take it one step further. He already knew that he had already lost self-control; he knew that Hayaka was very uncomfortable but goddammit, he needed to get it through her dense head once and for all. He leaned towards her left ear as his right hand went to hold her neck and the other went around her waist. "Quickly understand," he whispered as she nearly squealed," that I am a man."

Hayaka had never felt this atmosphere before; it was so intense. Katou's breath was tickling her neck, and his warmth was radiating from his robe. It was so hot, she felt heavy. It was a good thing that his arm was around her waist; she felt she might fall.

"I want to touch you," Katou continued. He tightened his hold on her, so that she was right up against him. "I want to say sweet things to you." Hayaka couldn't believe what was happening. Her brain couldn't comprehend it, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. Instead, she was making small sounds that she had never made before. Her hands travelled to Katou's back, one around his neck urging him on. He moved from her ear to look into her eyes. "I want to kiss you."

In regular cases, she would've blushed incredulously and would have run away, but this time was different. Katou came closer, so that his lips hovered just above hers. He was making sure that she wouldn't run away, he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't scare her when he did it. Hayaka's chest was rising and falling, and she didn't want to escape. No, she wanted to stay…she didn't know why. All she could look at were those lips. It was aching her that they were so close; he was teasing her without knowing it. She didn't know what overcame her. Maybe it was all that hot pressure in the atmosphere, maybe it was the quivering of her knees and maybe it was the way that Katou made her feel, the way he looked at her. It didn't matter, because the hand around his neck went to the back of his head and pushed, so that her lips could grab his.

Katou was surprised at her initiative, and backed away a little from the shock. She followed though, not letting go. Realizing this, Katou filled with joy. He pushed harder, and shaped his lips to hers. Feeling her lips slipping, he grabbed for them again and her arms wrapped around his neck. Despite the ache for his lips being gone, it was replaced my something new she wanted.

Despite their bodies being right against each other, they didn't feel close enough. Katou's hand on Hayaka's neck went down to bring her leg up around his hips. He took a step closer, and wrapped the other as well, so that the wall was their leverage. Hayaka felt something hot lick her bottom lip and allowed its entrance. She thought her heart would burst from the amount of beats it was going. She had never felt this way before, she had never been touched this way and she had never wanted Katou this much before.

As Hayaka closed her eyes for each kiss, Katou would slightly open his, savoring each moment. He loved her expression, he loved what he was doing to her, and she to him. She needed a breather, and so he went to her neck and her fingers went through his hair. Her skin was so soft, and as he kissed her collarbone, he noticed the looseness of her robe. She hadn't tied it properly, what a surprise. He thought about fixing it but then he saw from the slackness, her chest. That of a man's desire overran his motherly instincts. With a quick pull of the ribbon, her robe came undone and slacked off her shoulders revealing her bare torso, her naked legs and the white underwear she wore. Quickly embarrassed, Hayaka tried to cover herself but Katou's stopped her hands.

"Don't," he gasped, kissing her again. Hayaka turned her face away and Katou was confused. Had he taken it too far? "What's wrong?"

How could she admit it? Everything, everything was wrong. What she was doing was wrong, how she was feeling was wrong, what she was thinking was wrong, and what she wanted…"It's not fair," she mumbled.

Katou tried to decipher what she meant by that. She was looking away, blushing but made no attempt of leaving. When Hayaka realized he wasn't getting it, she looked down at his robe. His eyes followed and while blushing he gave that smile and chuckle of his that made Hayaka's heart flutter to the heavens. "Got it."

Pleased, they began to kiss again. As they did, Katou lifted her from the wall and began to carry her to the futon. Along the way, Hayaka's robe completely slipped off and the thud of it hitting the ground made her nervous. Katou gently set her down underneath him and breaking from the kiss he undid his robe, throwing it off to the side. Hayaka gazed at his nakedness. She had seen him like this before at the beach, but he never wore such a face like that before. He was handsome, well toned, panting, on top of her and she felt her underwear get wet.

As Katou leaned in again putting his weight on her, he felt her wetness. Hayaka felt something hard nudge between her thighs and she yelped. Were they going to…? Just as she thought this, she saw Katou look distressed.

"Hayaka…" he said softly, with eyebrows furrowed and looking concerned. His dark eyes pierced and he gulped. He was asking. Oh god, what should she do? She was overwhelmed with the turn of events and she was at her limit. Her face couldn't get any redder, she couldn't feel any hotter, and her heart would combust if it went faster, the adrenaline rushed through her and she never wanted anything more than Katou. Her hand gently went from his neck to his face, trying to soothe him.

"I love you, Katou," she said. It felt like a weight being lifted off her chest that she never knew was there before. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Katou smiled and kissed her lovingly; Hayaka felt like she flew. "I love you more, Hayaka." In his mind, he promised himself that he would marry her. This, he definitely would do.

She giggled and their lips and tongues met again. It was so much more passionate, much more relaxed. Katou moved lower, lower and Hayaka moaned as he fondled her breasts. He licked the pink mounds, and her hands curled in his hair. They then moved down to his shoulders, his chest. He came back up, and his fingers went up her smooth legs, and then to the inside of her things. Hayaka moaned. Katou cupped her sex and she bit his lips, only to lick over them after. His fingers took her panties off, and Hayaka used her feet to take his boxers. Hayaka gasped as she felt his fingers enter. As they moved around, she nearly screamed.

"Shh," Katou said," They can hear us." He didn't really care though, but he knew Hayaka would. She nodded, and tried to stay quieter.

Katou released his fingers and as he kissed her ear asked, "Are you ready?"

Hayaka nodded and breathily answered, "Yes."

Katou was very worried that he would hurt her and told her that if he did, just to say so and he would stop. He first started with the tip, and was very slow and gentle moving millimeter by millimeter. Impatient, Hayaka used her legs to push him in, right until the hilt. Unexpectedly, it hurt which she didn't see coming. Katou saw her wince and before he could say anything Hayaka said, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? We can stop-"

"No. Katou, I want you." She looked into his eyes and tried to project how much she loved him. His look of concern dissipated a small bit.

Katou began to move his hips slowly, and her tightness made him moan. It felt so good. Hayaka pushed unto his back muscles, feeling him move. She repeatedly moaned his name and asked him to go harder. He would respond and she tried to remember to stay quiet. Her world was out of control; all she could feel was him. They were one and it felt amazing. She felt pressure build up, and yearned for release. When she couldn't take it anymore, she let go. Soon after, she felt a warm liquid enter her and Katou's collapse. They stayed like that for a while, hearing their panting and feeling the others heartbeat. Katou pulled out and lied next to her. He felt pleased at seeing her exhausted face. Their fingers intertwined, and Hayaka wiggled herself into his arms. Katou smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you," Katou said.

"I love you more," Hayaka giggled, and felt his chest rumbling from his chuckle.

Her eyes drooped; she was so tired. Katou had said something else to her, but she had fallen fast asleep before making out what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayaka awoke with sleep eyes, and gasped as she saw Katou's face was merely an inch from hers. With a start, she sat up and when she felt breeze all over her naked body the events of last night rushed in. There lay Katou still sleeping, looking like an angel. Her eyes drifted down his body, admiring every inch of it until she rested upon one area. With a small eep, she quickly turned her head away.

Katou awoke, scrunching his face a little and then stretching his arms. With a sigh, he closed his eyes once again only to open them right after. He looked to his right and saw a blushing Hayaka. Memories came, and he gave a sweet grin. He propped himself on his elbow and motioned for her to come closer.

Feeling re-assured by his comforting gaze, Hayaka relaxed. Careful to keep the blanket covering herself she leaned back down facing him. His warm and gentle hand caressed her cheek and she leaned into it. Gently, he kissed her and Hayaka melted. Feeling her body against his, Katou pushed forward slightly and intensified the kiss.

"Ah," Hayaka moaned. Then, as she felt him become even more aggressive she became worried that the events of last night would occur again. In the morning? She blushed. She pulled away and Katou felt a bit saddened, but did not probe.

"You look beautiful this morning," Katou whispered. Hayaka dug herself deeper into the warmth of his chest and felt the rumble of his chuckle. They stayed like that for a bit, and both wished the moment would last forever. It was perfect, Katou thought. He finally had her in his arms, and to top it all of she was naked. He must've died and went to heaven.

"School gang leader? Katouuu," came the calls from outside their room, "Where are you? Breakfast is being served!"

Katou sighed from frustration and Hayaka saw his eyebrows come together. With a giggle, she kissed the area and his face loosened with the surprise. He kissed her lips and before she lost herself again into his embrace, the voices called out once more.

"Do you still think they're in their room?"

Hayaka was obviously more concerned about their situation than Katou, since he laughed at her expression. Hurriedly, she got out and picked up her trail of clothes.

Katou admired as she bent to pick them up, her inviting curves and the smoothness of her skin. He could still feel them under his hands...his lips. It took all he had not to go over there and have a repeat. Hayaka noticed his gaze and turned around to quietly, but harshly whisper, "Quit staring!" with a very red face.

After breakfast, Hayaka went to take a final trip to the hot springs and that was when the eager boys surrounded Katou.

"So?So?So?!" Mirai squealed, barely containing himself from screaming, "Did you? Did you?"

Katou sighed, trying to ease his frustration. He knew this was coming, but was too absorbed in his thoughts of Hayaka to have made a plan. "None of your business."

He heard several gasps of astonishment as Ichirou yelled, "THEY DID!"

Katou turned slightly pink as he snapped back, "Will you shut up?!"

"You wolf, you!" He got slapped on the back. There were cheers and there were cries, "No! Our pure, innocent school gang leader!"

Mayhem broke loose, and what else would be expected of the group? Hayaka could hear them but thought nothing of it. They were always rowdy, and she gave a small giggle, continuing her humming.

Several weeks went by with the occasional trouble; new followers, and always being harassed by the boys. Katou and her were the same and although Hayaka liked it like that, Katou was displeased. Peeved, thoughts ran through his head day and night. Why wasn't she acting any different? Does she want to be more? Was what she said that night a lie? Did it mean nothing to her? It was her first time right? I don't know, it was my first! His thoughts always ended with a heavy sigh and a groan. What am I to her?

It wasn't until Christmas that his answer came. They had visited the class and dropped off the cake. Hayaka had gone back home, and Katou went to the washroom. Due to the lack of females, a girls washroom was not necessary. Still, he was shocked to see Hayaka come out of one of the stalls.

"K-Katou?" She blushed deep red, as she stammered. Fascinated at her reaction, he stood still, shocked. They were only meeting in the washroom, what was she so flustered about? He still felt his heart beat faster. It had been awhile since they were alone. A grin came upon his face, and was gone instantly. Finally, they were alone.

He walked towards her with confident strides, and Hayaka merely whimpered when he had his hands against the wall, with her in between. He gazed at her, examining her reaction.

"Hayaka," he barely whispered enough to hear. She was blushing redder than a cherry. She had been trying so hard over the past weeks to control her urges to kiss, hold, and to touch him. Her will was coming undone. He liked this reaction, he liked that she knew. "What am I to you?"

Confused by his question, she merely looked away but his face only followed, his body coming closer. She stammered, "I-I-I-don't under-st-stand."

She was avoiding the question, he knew it. She squirmed beneath him and did a drastic thing. He kissed her, and by her reaction he would get his answer. Hayaka's eyes opened wide, and despite her mind telling her to get off, she didn't care. It was a muddle, and she felt herself molding into him as her arms went around his neck. It was that same weird feeling she'd had before. That tingle in her veins, her craving, that pressure on that area. Katou deepened the kiss, and swiped his tongue gently across her lips. She opened her mouth allowing access, and let out a long moan as he tasted her. His hands had moved from the wall to her cheek, to her neck, to her waist and brought her closer. Hayaka's mind was swirling and she was at his mercy. Just as Katou's hand was going lower, the door opened.

"Maaann, I hate school!"

"I know, right? Fucking sucks shit. Can't believe we gotta stay in for these classes. I got a girl waiting for me!"

Katou sighed in relief. He had quickly dragged Hayaka and himself into a stall. He had his arm around her waist, and the other against her mouth to keep from talking. He felt a hot, slimy muscle go over it and in surprise he let go. Hayaka was breathing hard, and he looked down at her in speculation. Her eyes were still glazed and heavy lidded. Her lips were kiss swollen and he felt blood rushed into his cheeks and felt himself go hard. Hayaka noticed this and yelped, but then stopped abruptly. The boys outside hadn't noticed yet.

Perhaps it was Sheshun rubbing off on him, but Katou was really enjoying the current situation. His hand crept from her waist going lower slowly and she noticed. It was touching the inside of her thigh and rubbed gently, very close to her sex. She bit down on her lip from making any noise, and elbowed Katou. He didn't mind though because watching her face would be worth the lecture he'd get from her later. He knew she needed him and despite how unlike him it was to take advantage of such a thing, he felt himself losing control. His other hand that used to be on her mouth, crept at her belly, moving up and down, from underneath the shirt. She hated the taunting. This was so embarrassing! It was only when his lips went to her neck that Hayaka felt her worries slip away. She curled against him, her body moving instinctively.

The boys finally left and they still stood there in that cramped stall. Once they heard the door close, Katou spoke.

"Answer me, Hayaka. What am I to you?"

Not this again, she thought. It wasn't as if she also hadn't been thinking about it. She thought about Katou constantly. She was afraid though, that at one point he wouldn't come to like her anymore. That at one point, even if they began dating, that they would break up. I mean, they were only in high school. What were the chances? She decided to keep things the way they were, but with these bonuses. Like that night, or the moment they were having right now. She couldn't deny though, that she too had wanted more.

"You're…my Katou." She finally gasped. His hands stopped and her heart fell. Wrong answer? She looked up and saw his embarrassed face. Right answer.

My Katou? He thought. I was hers? Does that mean she is mine? Ah, this truly is heaven. Her eyes, are so beautiful. She wants…me. His lips crushed down on her and then they began to taste, to feel. Katou was surprised though, at Hayaka's eagerness. It seemed as though she wanted it just as much as he did. He took advantage of this, again. He stopped her hands with a soft touch from undoing his pants.

She looked up at him in question. He replied, "Be my girlfriend."

He felt her hands tighten and her face was about to look down until he grabbed her chin with the softest touch to look up at him in the eyes. He saw her eyes linger on his lips and then finally met his eyes.

Hayaka felt this feeling in her chest. It squeezed, it hurt. Her throat burned. A tear slowly came down and before Katou let go and apologized, groveling on the floor for forgiveness, she breathed, "Yes."


End file.
